professionalairsoftfandomcom-20200214-history
List of airsoft teams in the United States
Airsoft Ireland. This is a list of established airsoft and "milsim" teams in the United States. Criteria used to define an "established" team includes (but is not limited to): *Being at least semi-active at legitimate venues during the airsoft season (either seasonal or year-round depending on location). *Having attended at least one state or national event. *Recognized by a state or regional forum. (e.g. Connecticut Airsoft Teams of AirsoftCT.com) *Sponsored by a reputable airsoft field and/or company. *Or otherwise received coverage by a reliable third-party source. New England Connecticut EOD(Eyes of Death) 14+ Windsor John Stolte 2003- see facebook page Home field-Tactical Airsoft | Maine Massachusetts Rhode Island East Coast Delaware Maryland New Jersey New York Pennsylvania Great Lakes Michigan Minnesota Wisconsin Midwest Illinois Indiana Iowa Kansas Nebraska Ohio Rocky Mountains Colorado Idaho Montana Utah Wyoming Southeast Alabama Darkshadows Opelika Gysgt.T.Johnson 2012 yes Perfer Veterans of all service (SOC) Florida Georgia Kentucky Louisiana Mississippi North Carolina Red Kings 13+ Hollysprings Reed Mangrum Cole Droke 2010- 2014 no Pretty new but were getting started South Carolina Tennessee Virginia Southwest Arizona Nevada Oklahoma Juda Bravo No Airsoft Sand Springs Texas West Coast California Hawaii Oregon Washington References Further reading New England *North Eastern Airsoft Group ;Organizations *GMSOG Airsoft, airsoft club in Charlotte, Vermont. *RPC Airsoft, airsoft club in Fremont, New Hampshire. East Coast *BuffaloAirsoft.com (registration only) *East Coast Airsoft Forum, an online community which promotes airsoft on the U.S. East Coast. *Mid-Atlantic Airsoft Player Registry, a comprehensive directory of airsoft teams in the Eastern United States. *Airsoft New York *Pennsylvania-Airsoft.com *PhillyAirsoft.com, an online community which promotes airsoft in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. *c3airsoft.com, an online community which promotes airsoft in Southern Pennsylvania. *Western Pennsylvania Airsoft *Central Pennsylvania Airsoft ;Organizations *Halo - O.C. & Company, a New Jersey-based airsoft league located in the Long Beach Island area. *Western New York Airsoft, an organization which sponsers airsoft events in the Western New York area. Great Lakes *Minnesota Airsoft Association *Wisconsin Airsoft Association *Airsoft Battle Zone, an online community which promotes airsoft in Wisconsin. Midwest *Airsoft-Indiana.com *AirsoftOhio.com *ChicagoAirsoftAssociation.com (registration only) *IllinoisAirsoft.com *MidwestAirsofters.com, a regional website for information on airsoft activities throughout the Midwestern United States. *SpringfieldAirsoft.com, an online community which promotes airsoft in Springfield, Missouri. ;Organizations *Kansas City Airsoft Club, organization which hosts airsoft events in Kansas City, Missouri. *New Philadelphia Airsoft Association, an organization which sponsers airsoft events in the New Philadelphia metropolitan area. *Summit Lake Entertainment, an organization which hosts airsoft events in the Chicago-area. *WWII Airsoft Association, a World War II historical reenactment organization based in the Chicago-area. Rocky Mountains *Colorado Milsim, Colorado-based company which hosts airsoft games in the Rocky Mountain region. *Airsoft, Butte Montana, an online community which promotes airsoft in Montana. *Wyoming Airsoft, an online community which promotes airsoft in Wyoming. Southeast *ARAirsoft.net, an online community which promotes airsoft in Arkansas. *AirsoftKentucky.com, an online community which promotes airsoft in Kentucky. *MississippiAirsoft.com, an online community which promotes airsoft in Mississippi. *SCAirsoft.com, an online community which promotes airsoft in South Carolina. *South Florida Airsoft League, an online community which promotes airsoft in Southern Florida. *DeepSouthAirsoft.com, an online community which promotes airsoft in the Southern United States. *https://www.facebook.com/TheNWFAA‎%7CNorthwest Florida Airsoft Association , an online community which promotes airsoft in the Northwest Florida Panhandle * Southwest *AirsoftArizona.com *AirsoftNewMexico.com *NVAirsoft.com *OKAirsoft.com *AbileneAirsoft.org, an online community which promotes airsoft in Abilene, Texas. *Lone Star Airsoft.com, an online community which promotes airsoft in Central Texas. *NorthTexasAirsoft.org, an online community which promotes airsoft in North Texas. *SanAntonioAirsoft.com, an online community which promotes airsoft in San Antonio, Texas. *SouthwestAirsoft.com, an online community which promotes airsoft in the Southwestern United States. ;Organizations *U.S. Airsoft, Phoenix-based company which hosts airsoft events based on actual military and law-enforcement style scenarios. West Coast *AirsoftAlaska.com *AirsoftHawaii.org *Bay Area Airsoft League, an online community which promotes airsoft in San Francisco Bay, California. *Fresno Airsoft, an online community which promotes airsoft in the Fresno, California. *Kern Airsoft Community, an online community which promotes airsoft in the Kern County, California. *SAC Airsoft.com, an online community which promotes airsoft in the Sacramento, California. *SDAirsoft.com, an online community which promotes airsoft in the San Diego, California. *SoCal Airsoft.com, an online community which promotes airsoft in Southern California. ;Organizations *Airsoft Reenactors Group, a California-based historical reenactment group based in the San Francisco Bay Area and Central Valley. *Bay Area AirSoft Hobbyists (Team BAASH), a private airsoft club which promotes non-competitive events in the San Francisco Bay-area. *Combat Enterprises, a California-based airsoft organization which promotes outdoor competitions throughout the West Coast. *Cimmerians Airsoft Association, a California-based theatrical group which performs military simulations and historical combat re-enactments for the public using Airsoft field equipment. *Evergreen Airsoft, a private airsoft club which holds bi-monthly events at their field in Sultan, Washington. *Marine Corps Historical Association, a Washington State-based military historical organization which hosts historical reenactments portaying the United States Marine Corps using Airsoft field equipment. *Mike Force Airsoft Group, a private airsoft club which holds monthly events at their field in Moss Landing, California. External links *Airsoft Team Fields (State Map) at Airsplat.com *Airsoft Teams at IASWWW.com *Michigan Airsoft Teams at DownKaliber.com, a map of airsoft teams located in Michigan.|}|}|}|}